Unforgotten
by Sally Fox
Summary: Revision of this story is in progress. HV fic. It has been exactly 5 years since Hitomi first went to Gaea. Will Van get up the courage to ask Hitomi about her feelings?
1. All In Good Time

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that Escaflowne is not mine, but this story is written by me. And I guess that's good right? Oh yes, and the characters you have never met before are mine.**

_This page was revised on 05/03/06 (I swear that I had no idea how to use commas because there are pretty much "no" commas in this whole fic! I am so sorry! Can you say "amateur writer?" I believe yes!) I will try and revise the other chapters when I have the time. At this time I would like to thank the many faithful readers who have enjoyed my fics thus far. I am in no means interested in continuing my fan fictions, but I will keep them up for those who would like them to stay. Thanks again._

UNFORGOTTEN

Chapter 1: All In Good Time

**Earth**

The alarm clock flashed 3:00AM. A girl of 20 sat up in her bed to look out the window. Her eyes shifted to the Moon, but were focused beyond it. A letter lay next to her bed with the name _Hitomi_ scrawled across the back. Hitomi's eyes lingered on the letter. She sighed and let herself fall back on her pillows. Her lips slowly parted as she whispered one soft word to the air. Again, Hitomi glanced past the Moon only to squeeze her eyes shut as she moaned that one word again. "Van…"

It had been exactly five years since the day Hitomi had met Van. She finished High School and had moved onto college with an athletic scholarship. Everyone knew Hitomi to be the fastest runner on track as well as the best jumper. Hitomi had no problems in making friends once High School was over and was quite the social butterfly. Many of her male friends had found a strong liking to her; More than a few asked for her hand in marriage. To her distress Amano himself had proposed to Hitomi. She felt this to be terribly wrong considering Amano and Yukari's recent affection towards one another. Hitomi found that something was lacking in her life and she knew exactly what that something was. Even Amano would not be able to fill the gap.

Five years. Five years and Hitomi still refused to tell anyone what happened during those months she went missing. People would bribe and pry until one day they all gave up. It was Hitomi's secret, and her secret alone. Everyone else had forgotten about Hitomi's long disappearance. Everyone, except Hitomi. A long sigh escaped her lips as she found herself staring up at her ceiling. Another semester of college had just ended and Hitomi was tired. She didn't feel like going to college anymore. What was she working for anyways? Hitomi stretched her arm upwards as if reaching for something. "I'm so sick of it all." The words were hardly audible as they escaped her lips.

Hitomi let her arm fall to her side. Her eyes shifted back to the letter then back out the window. Thoughts of _him_ flooded her head. _"Why do I still have feelings for him? I should be over him by now. Why are my dreams haunted by him?"_ Hitomi furrowed her brows in frustration. Pains of the war seeped into her mind as her thoughts idled on Van. She knew why she had left Gaea, yet she still asked herself the question, _"Why did I leave?"_

The clock now flashed 3:30AM. Hitomi rolled her eyes as she picked herself out of bed. Her body didn't seem to like sleep this night. As she walked towards her dresser she took one more look outside before shuffling around for some running shorts and a T-shirt.

It was the first time Hitomi had the urge to come to the track on this special day. This was where she had first _crashed _into Van. She let herself stare at the track for a moment before flicking on the lights and setting up her blocks.

Just like that first encounter Hitomi crouched down into her starting position. She concentrated as hard as she could on the pendant she had given Van. Her mind envisioned Amano holding it up. Her heart started to pound harshly in her chest as Amano's figure molded into Van. He was wearing that old red shirt she remembered so fondly. She took out the white feather from her pocket and clutched it in her slender hand. A smile crept to her face as Van's sword came down in one sweeping motion. Hitomi pushed off of the blocks, running faster than she had ever dared. Without even realizing it tears had formed in her eyes that were now trailing behind her. She missed him. She missed him and she couldn't handle it anymore.

**Gaea**

Van closed his eyes and sighed, placing his head on his right hand. His fingers intertwined with the pendant dangling from his neck. Subconsciously he started to fiddle with it. Van's mind drifted as he thought of his kingdom. Fanelia was almost completely rebuilt, which was wonderful news. However, there was one problem that arose from the completion of Fanelia: marriage. Van's face contorted in frustration as he tuned back into the meeting. One of the council members started to talk about marriage again.

"My King, you need to choose a bride before too long. Fanelia needs a queen!"

Van could feel fury grow within him. They had gone over this many times before. "I am _not_ going to marry! You know where my heart belongs! I cannot betray that!" he raged.

"But my Lord..."

"No buts! I said no and I mean it! Do _not_ choose my queen! I will choose when the right time comes," Van snarled, leaving a scowl across the council member's face. Van stood, "This meeting is adjourned. You are all dismissed." With this said he stormed out of the room before anyone could utter another syllable.

Van walked furiously down the corridor until his temper began to cool off. Thoughts of Hitomi again ran through his mind. _"Why can't I get over her? Why do I still hang on by a thread?" _Van sighed to himself as he walked into his chambers, took off his robes, and threw on his favorite red shirt. He strolled out the door while grabbing his sword on the way.

As Van reached the forest he checked the area to make sure no one was following him. In a swift movement he entered the forest with a million thoughts running through his head. The sun was almost hidden behind the mountains as Van delved deeper into the forest. He would have to camp for the night. Not much was heard except the gentle rustle of the leaves as Van fell into a light slumber.

Van awoke with a yawn and looked up. There hovered Gaea's Moon and Mystic Moon so peacefully. He sat up while sighing inwardly. It was still very dark outside. "It's probably morning by now." Van mumbled to himself as he slothfully laid back down. Not a moment later he bolted upright.

"How could I forget? This is the day Hitomi and I met!" Van slapped himself on the forehead and stood up. His eyes lingered on the Mystic Moon. A longing sigh escaped his lips as he consciously fiddled with the pendant. "If only you knew how much I still care for you." A blinding light suddenly emerged from the heavens and engulfed Van. His feet were picked from the ground as he ascended towards the Mystic Moon. Van gasped as he distinctly remembered the first time Hitomi and he had met. A smile captured his lips as he let himself get carried away to another world.

**Earth **

Hitomi was almost to the finish line. By this time she had started sobbing. Her heart ached for Van Fanel, kind of Fanelia. Ten feet away from the finish line a light poured to the ground, carrying a person with it.

Hitomi's eyes grew wide and her heart beat so fast she thought she would lift off the ground and fly. "Van!" she screamed. The pillar hit the finish line as a sturdy male planted his feet firmly on the ground. Again Hitomi's eyes grew wide knowing she was running all too fast to stop before reaching Van.

The collision happened fast. Hitomi opened her eyes and stared down at Van. She was sprawled on top of him in a manner that made them both blush. Hitomi quickly picked herself off of Van and let him sit up. Van glanced over at Hitomi with a bewildered look on his face. He started to rub the back of his head where a small goose egg started to form. "For some reason I seemed to have been off my guard this time. I'm also lacking armor. I think you may have damaged my brain."

Hitomi gave Van a blank stare. Her eyes began to water as she stared into Van's chocolate gaze. In a flash she had closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck tight. Van was taken aback, but he quickly regained his composure and awkwardly put his arms around Hitomi.

They both pulled away, but all too soon. Still, they were both too proud and shy to admit they still had feelings for one another. Van stood and helped Hitomi up. He noticed that their hands stayed clasped longer than expected. Hitomi pulled away and raised her arm up to the level of Van's head. A questioning look from him told her he wasn't sure what she was doing.

"You're a lot taller than I remember," Hitomi stated as she lowered her arm, giving Van a big smile. She also noted how his body was more toned and built. Van had grown to be a very handsome king. To her liking his hair was the same length she remembered it. Van smiled for the first time in a long time. It was as if Hitomi had taken his smile to the Mystic Moon as well as his heart.

Hitomi blushed and looked away. Van frowned and pulled away from her.

"Hitomi?" he asked as he scratched his head looking towards the ground.

"Yes Van?" _I hope he still wants me. I hope he takes me away from here forever. I hope. Oh please let that be it. It's not the same here on Earth as it was when I was 15._ Hitomi hoped he would say that with all her heart. She could not live another day without him.

"Um, I know...uh...happy anniversary," Van blushed a beat red. _You idiot! Just ask her to come back with you! It's not that hard! You're just afraid that she's married that's all. But you might as well ask._ Hitomi looked down sadly but quickly glanced up and shot him a small smile.

"Thank you, Van," she murmured softly. She felt so stupid just standing there. They were only about a foot or two apart and Hitomi had the urge to hug him so hard and just lift off the ground back to Gaea while he held her. Without thinking she stepped up and hugged him. Van's eyes went wide with affection. Hitomi lifted her arms and placed them around his neck feeling a chain there. She placed it between her thumb and forefinger and lifted the necklace from underneath his shirt and started playing with it. _He kept it._ Van blushed. He would usually never let anyone do that with his pendant. Or rather Hitomi's pendant. But he liked it when Hitomi did it. He smiled as he saw the look on her face as she played around with the pendant dangling from his neck.

"Van. You kept it!" she whispered happily.

Van lifted her face towards his so they were only inches apart. "Yes, I did." Hitomi blushed at how close their lips were from touching. Van smiled and without another thought spoke up. "Hitomi? Will you come back to Gaea with me?" he blushed as he noticed what he had just asked. He asked her to give up everything here on Earth just so she could be with him. _I'm so selfish. Of course she wouldn't go back with me. I don't even know if she loves me anymore._ He looked at her noticing how much she had grown. Her hair had been cut to about the same length as before but it was done more nicely and made her look beautiful. She seemed more delicate than before and lost a bit of her boyish ways. "I mean, you don't have to come. I know how much you love the Mystic Moon, but will you please at least come for a day? I mean, you don't have to come at all if you don't want to and especially if you're married to..." Hitomi placed a finger to his lips as her eyes grew wide with shock.

_He thinks I'm married!_ Hitomi giggled.

"What's so funny?" Van cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not married Van," Hitomi stated smiling mischievously. "Are you?" Her eyebrows furrowed with worry. _Please say no. Geez Hitomi! You're so selfish. He's a king for heavens sake! Of course he'd probably be married. Maybe that's why he came here. To invite me to his wedding._

"No," Van suddenly started blushing. "That's why I came here." Hitomi blushed too and moved her face closer to his then rested it on his shoulder.

"Van?"

"Hm?"

Hitomi started getting very hot and turned a crimson red. "Before we go, will you show me your wings?"

Van's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Okay, but I'd only do it for you Hitomi." He let go of their embrace although he wanted to stay like that forever and removed his shirt. Hitomi blushed even more if possible from his masculine body. Her heart started beating wildly whenever he did that. Van started blushing too and tossed his shirt to Hitomi. She caught it, not believing that he was actually here and showing his wings to her with no problem. His wings emerged from his back gracefully and easily. Van usually went out into the forest 3 times a week to stretch his wings and get used to the feeling so it wouldn't hurt him.

Hitomi clutched his shirt to her chest and stared at him in awe. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. Van smirked at how just taking off his shirt and showing her his wings made her turn on so easily. He moved over to her and took her in his arms. Hitomi's heart was beating so hard she new he could probably feel it. His skin was so warm and she thought that this moment would have never come if he hadn't come back for her. Hitomi finally made a movement as she still clutched his shirt she brought her arms around his waist.

"I'm ready Van," Hitomi whispered as a familiar pillar of light engulfed them and picked them up, but as they were lifted something intercepted the light and they were dropped. Van reacted quickly as he started to carry Hitomi using his wings.

"What happened?" Hitomi questioned as they landed.

"I don't know but it wasn't anything good." Van said as he drew his sword. "Who's there?" Two figures emerged from the shadows and both Hitomi and Van gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?" Van snarled.

**_A/N: I will try and get the other chapters revised as soon as I am able. Thanks again! And this one is only partly revised. Only half of this chapter has been revised. Sorry it is taking me so long. I have finals!_**

**Sally Fox o.O **


	2. Princess

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that Escaflowne is not mine but this story is written by me. And I guess that's good right? Oh yes, and the characters you have never met before are mine.**

UNFORGOTTEN 

Chapter 2: Princess 

"I don't know but it wasn't anything good." Van said as he drew his sword. "Who's there?" Two figures emerged from the shadows and both Hitomi and Van gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?" Van snarled. 

One of the figures smirked, "I was about to ask you the same thing." 

"Amano Sempai! What are you doing with...that guy?" Hitomi demanded. She knew she had seen that face before but couldn't put a face to it. All Hitomi could remember about him was fear. It was as if she had chosen to forget about him although she couldn't remember why. 

"He wa..." Amano started but felt a sharp pain run through his body as the boy next to him punched him in the stomach. The boy laughed as Amano gasped for breath. A hard fist was met between the eyes of Amano but he remained standing as the boy laughed harder. 

"Stop it! Stop it!" Hitomi screamed as she started running towards the boy in rage. Van grabbed Hitomi's wrist and without thinking she turned and slapped him leaving blood trickle down his face where her nails had hit. Hitomi had been grabbed by the wrist many times before and had always reacted that way, but this time it wasn't intended. Hitomi's hands immediately flung to her face as soon as he had let go in pain. "Van, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Van." Hitomi whimpered with a sorry look in her eyes. 

The boy laughed even harder. Hurt was clearly written all over Van's face. _That's it isn't it? She didn't want me to know about her love for this guy she calls Amano and so she wanted to leave as soon as possible with me so I'd never find out. How could I have been so stupid?_ The boy laughed even harder as he saw the look on Van's face. Van had had enough of this. His brows furrowed in frustration as the boy's laughs cut into his thoughts. 

"SHUT UP DILANDAU!" Van yelled. Dilandau stopped momentarily and a grin crossed his face. 

"So you remember me, Van." Dilandau sneered. 

"How could I forget?" Van scowled placing a hand to the hilt of his sword. 

_I knew I had recognized that face._ Hitomi thought in surprise of hearing his name. "Dilandau? But I thought..." 

"Well then, I guess you thought wrong." Dilandau exclaimed as he drew his sword and charged directly at Van. Before Van could even draw his sword, him, Hitomi, and Dilandau lifted from the ground in a pillar of light and headed back towards Gaea leaving Amano standing in place still gasping for breath in shock. 

***~*Gaea*~***

Hitomi woke up in a dazed state and looked at her surroundings. It looked as if she was on the outskirts of Fanelia. "Van." she murmured softly. _He did such a wonderful job of rebuilding Fanelia._ She looked around herself hoping to see Van but he was nowhere to be seen. Hitomi sighed and picked herself off the ground. "I wonder where he could be." 

*~* 

Van woke up finding himself deep within the forest. He knew precisely where Fanelia was but Hitomi was nowhere to be seen. He'd have to find her first. As he walked around in silence, just in case Dilandau or something else might be near, his name rung through the forest. "Hitomi." Van smirked and headed towards Fanelia. 

"Hitomi!" Van cried out excitedly as he spotted Hitomi calling out his name. Hitomi turned around even more excitedly and ran up to Van, hugging him fiercely. 

"Oh Van! It's beautiful!" Hitomi cried out in a flush of happiness. He was confused. _What's beautiful? I haven't given anything to her._ Hitomi looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _Why is she crying? Did I hurt her somehow? Does she miss the Mystic Moon already?_

"Hitomi? Why are you crying?" Van stared down into her lovely sea-green eyes. 

"Fanelia is just so beautiful, Van." Hitomi declared as she tried holding back her tears of happiness. She was so happy to be back on Gaea and wanted to see everyone so badly. Most of all it was Van who made her the happiest to be back on Gaea. 

Van looked down upon her face and brushed a tear away that had fallen. He cupped her face in his hands and moved her face towards his so they were only inches apart. He was tempted so bad to just full out kiss her, but he didn't want to do anything rash and scare Hitomi back to the Mystic Moon so Van just smiled and let his arms fall back to his sides. One question kept tugging at his brain but he knew something wrong would escape his accursed lips if he dared open them. Van didn't dare say a word for fear of it coming out wrong. 

Hitomi kept smiling at him although she was sad that he hadn't kissed her. She was tempted to just jump into his arms and kiss him with a kiss he would never forget, but she kept her calm when their faces were just inches apart. It wasn't fair that he had to do that to her. Making her love him even more and wanting him even more with every passing second. Hitomi looked towards Fanelia as she noticed how she was staring at Van and since he wouldn't say anything then she must. "Well, would you be so kind as to lead me to the new and improved Fanelia and introduce me to everyone your Majesty?" Hitomi teased so as to get them going somewhere. 

Van smiled sweetly at Hitomi and nodded. After a moments time of just standing there, Van finally got up the courage to say something. "Well? Shall we?" he extended his hand out to Hitomi's surprising her since he seemed to be holding back the whole time they were just standing there, but she took it almost immediately afterwards. Without thinking of what he was about to do, Van pressed his lips softly against the back of Hitomi's hand, and still holding it he lowered their hands so they were holding hands side by side. Van had never done such a thing to a woman in all of his life, princess or no princess, yet he did it immediately to Hitomi without even hesitating. _Oh no! Am I expressing my feelings too fast? Now what does she think of me?_ Van was about to pull his hand away but Hitomi squeezed his hand softly and started intertwining her fingers with his as if she knew what Van was thinking. Van smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder as they started to walk towards Fanelia. 

*~* 

Dilandau cursed the bright light as he sat up and headed off to wherever he pleased. "We'll meet again, Van." he chuckled to himself. As he trudged deeper into the forest he started feeling worse and worse. Dilandau hadn't done a single bad thing for almost 2 days in a row now. He reached inside his pocket and found some matches. An evil grin plastered itself to his face and he started laughing loudly to himself. 

Dilandau lit multiple matches and threw them to the forest floor watching small leaves burn and such to his pleasure. "Yes! Burn! BURN!" he screamed out with glee. 

*~* 

Merle yawned as she got out of bed. She looked out at the sunrise as she stretched and yawned. _Hmm. Van is probably out on the roof. I think I'll join him this morning._ A grin spread across her face as she climbed the wall up to the roof. _That's odd. He's always up here every morning._ Merle thought as there was no sign of the young king. Merle thought hard of why he wasn't where he usually was. The only good reasons she could come up with was he was either at a meeting that was REALLY early in the morning or he went back for Hitomi. 

Merle sighed. _I hope he went back for Hitomi. I haven't seen Van actually "smile" before since she left, it would be wonderful if he actually did go back for Hitomi._ She sighed even louder and heavier than before. _I miss Hitomi so much. I wonder how much Van misses her._ I tear slid down her furry face but she immediately brushed it away as she noticed two figures approaching the castle side by side. 

Quickly jumping off the roof in a frenzy of all sorts of emotions, Merle watched the two people intently as to make sure they weren't lost from her sight as if she did they would just vanish and she would have no hope as it being Hitomi and Van. 

Merle jumped behind a bush and watched them intently, perking up her ears for a better hear but they didn't say a word. She crept up behind them making sure it was who she thought it was. Merle smiled evilly as she thought of something sneaky to do for the fun of being a cat. She crept up between Van and Hitomi and seeing as how Hitomi was leaning on Van, her plan would work out perfectly. Stepping up so carefully as not to disturb them, Merle tapped them both lightly on their shoulders making them look directly at each other, their lips only 1 inch apart. 

Van started to inch closer only breaths away from a light kiss. He shut his eyes as did Hitomi but a sudden giggle tore them apart. They both blushed deeply as they looked away for being caught almost kissing. Hitomi looked at the giggling form. "Merle!" she greeted the young cat girl excitedly. Merle stood up and ran to Hitomi and the two girls hugged. "Oh Merle! I missed you so much!" Hitomi pulled apart from Merle and looked her over. "Wow! Look how much you've grown! You look fit to be a lady although you still wear a long shirt. I would've thought you'd act grown up by now and wear decent clothing." Hitomi teased. 

"Well _excuse_ me for having an obnoxious tail! It's not very comfortable tucked between my legs in a long dress." Merle exclaimed hotly. 

"Well then, we'll just have to cut holes into all your dresses." Hitomi stated matter-of-factly and skipped happily into the castle. 

Merle scratched the back of her head. _I always new Hitomi was strange but not this strange._ A sudden pain shot through her body that made her laugh out hysterically. She couldn't control herself as she started to squirm all in one spot. The funny feeling stopped and Merle breathed heavily. "Nice to see you too. Van-sama." Van smiled a real smile for once and Merle smiled innocently back into his cute brown eyes. An evil grin crossed Van's face and he started tickling Merle so much she could hardly breathe. "Van-sama! VAN-SAMA!" Merle laughed so hard she started screaming. "Okay! OKAY!" Van stopped and sat on the ground as Merle sat up from the ground. "Van-sama?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why'd you have to go and do that? You hardly ever tickle me anymore. I thought that you'd forgotten I was ticklish." Merle cited as she rubbed her sore stomach. 

Van chuckled, "I was getting you back for cutting in on Hitomi and me. You're still such a little kid." 

"Oh yeah?" Merle fumed, "At least it was fun!" she batted her eyelashes and gave her biggest and cutest eyes just for him. "You two just looked so cute together like that so I wanted to make you look even cuter!" Merle added playfully. 

Van laid down on the grass and stared up towards the Mystic Moon. Hitomi came out of the castle looking quite mad but in a playful mood. "Well? Are you two just going to sit there or are you going to show me to my room?" 

"Okay, but first help me up." Van reached out a hand towards Hitomi. She sighed but went over to him just the same and took his hand. A sly smile crossed his lips and he pulled Hitomi to the ground beside himself laughing. 

"What's so funny about that?" Hitomi asked starting to pick herself up from the ground only to get pushed back down. 

"Let's just rest a bit." Van smiled at Hitomi making her smile back. She rested her head on the soft grass and closed her eyes. Van did the same. 

Merle leapt to her feet. "Merle? What is it?" Van murmured sleepily. 

"Oh no! Someone's coming!" Merle muttered angrily. 

"Someone's coming? Who are we expecting?" Van picked himself off the ground helping Hitomi to do the same. 

Merle sighed but told anyways. "Princess Isabelle from Akan." 

"Akan? I don't see why that's so bad. We better go prepare a room for her." Van said calmly so as not to involve Hitomi in any of this. He knew all so well why she was coming. It had happened many times before. Many princesses had come to become Van's queen although he had told his advisers countless times not to choose a queen for him. Van picked himself off the ground and helped Hitomi do the same. "I'll show you to your room now Lady Hitomi." he bowed and offered her his hand. Hitomi smiled mischievously and slapped his hand. Van looked taken aback. It was all so very odd. 

"Only if you can catch me first." Hitomi took off into a full out run and burst threw the castle doors. Van smiled and ran after Hitomi yelling that she wasn't fast enough for him although she was. 

Merle sweat dropped then sighed scratching her forehead. The carriage carrying the princess was getting nearer. _I guess I'll have to greet the princess and prepare a room for her._

The carriage pulled up and one of her carriage men pulled open the door. A beautiful girl stepped out of the carriage. She wore a flowing, buttercup, silk gown with her strawberry blonde hair tied up in ringlets. She had sparkling jewelry and the reddest lips ever. Her lavender eyes were very hard to miss for they were hypnotizing. As soon as the princess saw Merle she frowned. 

"Welcome to Fanelia Princess Isabelle." Merle cheerfully greeted the princess but sensed something bad about her. 

Isabelle held her head high. "I was expecting King Van to greet me." she voiced in a snobby tone. 

"Well, excuse me for not being King Van, but he's busy at the moment." Merle argued, not liking this princess one bit. She looked way too young for Van although her beauty was beyond greatness. 

"How can he possibly be too busy to greet a princess?! How inconsiderate of him!" Isabella scowled as she stood in place. "I'm not entering that castle unless King Van escorts me himself." Merle just rolled her eyes. _This girl is a total loser!_ Her anger was starting to get the best of her because this girl obviously didn't know that Van didn't want anything to do with her. 

"Well he's probably never going to come out now because you know, he's already courting someone." Merle declared triumphantly but soon starting hitting herself as she knew what she had just said. _You're such a dumb cat Merle! Boy oh boy did that feel good though!_

Princess Isabelle was shocked. 

*~* 

Van was panting hard but he could also hear Hitomi's faint pant as well. Two seconds flew by and he couldn't hear her pants anymore. 

Hitomi snickered as she hid inside a room. She quickly glanced around making sure no one was in the room with her and as she did she couldn't help but gape. The room was huge! A king sized bed and everything! It was a perfect room and she would love to sleep in it any day. Hearing a snicker behind her she spun around meeting a grinning Van leaning against the doorframe. 

"I see you've found my room," Van smiled mischievously and inched a bit closer to Hitomi, taking his hand off the doorframe and shutting the door. He sneakily slipped his hands around her waist and pushed her up against his chest. "Do you like it?" Van whispered sweetly. 

"Mm," was all that Hitomi could say because their faces were so close. 

Van traced Hitomi's cheekbone lightly with his hand and then pulled away unexpectantly. "Good. Yours will be right next to mine. 

Hitomi new that Van was playing around with her and he was good at doing it with ease. She crossed her arms. "Oh! So you would min..." but she got caught off as a loud scream was heard outside. 

"WHAT?!?" 

Van looked out the window and slapped his forehead. _I forgot about the princess!_ Just as he was about to turn on his heal and run out the door Hitomi collapsed. "Hitomi!" Van was there to catch her. He brushed her sandy brown hair out of her eyes and laid her on his bed not leaving her side till she woke up. The princess would just have to wait, but then again... 

**A/N: Please don't hate me for this chapter! I know it was probably WAY stupid. Review if you would like tho! ^_^ I hope my story doesn't bore you or anything. It should get better as the next chapter comes out. The next chapter should have more action! Yay! (and some romance here and there of course) Oh yes and Van isn't _really_ acting out of character it's just that now he's grown-up and acts different. A more teasing and cute guy but still has his faults and things that he couldn't get rid of on the way to manly hood. ^_^ That's Van for you! Next chapter should be soon whether you like it or not. I only do this for the pleasure of writing.**


	3. Hold That Thought

**A/N: GOMEN!!! I am so way sorry!!! I know I promised the next chapter would be out soon but then I got so caught up in tennis. I have a really busy week but when I'm not busy I'll try to write. I haven't written in such a long time that I forgot what I was going to lead all this into but I'll think of something. ^_^;;; Please forgive me! Oh ya! I decided to use some Japanese words so the translations are at the bottom. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: *sniff* Escaflowne isn't mine! *sobs* but some of the charas are. *Perks up a bit*.**

UNFORGOTTEN 

Chapter 3: Hold That Thought 

Van looked out the window and slapped his forehead. _I forgot about the princess!_ Just as he was about to turn on his heal and run out the door Hitomi collapsed. "Hitomi!" Van was there to catch her. He brushed her sandy brown hair out of her eyes and laid her on his bed not leaving her side till she woke up. The princess would just have to wait, but then again... 

*~* 

"WHAT?!?" Isabelle screeched at the top of her lungs. "HE CAN'T BE COURTING ANYONE!!! THE ENGAGEMENT HAS ALREADY BEEN ARRANGED!!! WE'RE TO BE MARRIED NEXT WEEK!!!" 

Merle stepped back from the sudden outburst the princess had brought. Her eyes widened with shock as the news sent itself forth in such an odd manner. Merle had all sorts of troublesome thoughts running throughout her brain. 

*~* 

Van's eyes grew with fear as he heard what the princess had said. _Engaged??_ His eyes that had once been with affection and tenderness turned to a frightened cold stare. He furrowed his eyebrows. _This must be my advisors' doing._ He sighed sorrowfully and looked back down at Hitomi's still form. Poor Hitomi. _I don't want her to know about this engagement. What am I going to do? I guess I'll just have to try and cancel the wedding before Hitomi finds out._

Van stared at Hitomi's beautiful face. He checked her pulse now and then to make sure she wasn't dead. _Oh Hitomi, I don't want you to go through all that pain again. It's just not fair that you're the only one to suffer. What did you do to deserve this?_

*~* 

Isabelle instantly calmed down after her screaming. Silent tears started flowing down her face. She quickly wiped them away so Merle wouldn't see. _How is Van courting someone? I thought I knew him. I could've sworn that my advisors told me he wasn't courting anyone. Oh well. I guess I'm being rude to just stand here and not go and meet the princess._ Isabelle sighed with annoyance. "I wish I had never even come here in the first place." she mumbled under her breath without realizing it. 

"Huh? What'd you say?" Merle asked, turning away from her thoughts. 

Isabelle blushed. _Oh no! Did I say that out loud?_ "G-gomen!! I didn't mean to say anything!" Isabelle paused for a bit. She saw the confused look on Merle's face and a sweatdrop appeared above Isabelle's head, showing her nervousness for being so rash about everything. "Ano...I guess I'll attend the wedding since I'm already here. Would you like to introduce me to the princess? I had _no_ idea that Van was already courting someone or I wouldn't have come." _Why did I say that? I don't really want to attend the wedding! I just want to go home!!_

Merle smiled at the princess. Just earlier she had hated the princess's guts and now she kind of liked her. _Maybe she just tends to have temper tantrums._ "So...you don't mind that a 'cat' is escorting you? I mean, all the other princesses hated me just because I'm a cat." 

Isabelle smiled seeing the worried look on Merle's face. "Of course I don't hate you! In Akan we welcome all animals with open arms. I'm very good friends with loads of them. I would also like to be your friend if it doesn't bother you." _Now what made me say that? I guess she just looked a little friendly. I wonder if the real reason father brought me here was to marry Van or for something else._

"I'll introduce you to her right now if you'd like!" Merle said in a very happy tone. She loved to have friends and for some odd reason wanted to be Isabelle's. "Let's go!" Merle said without thinking. She forgot that Van and Hitomi were probably still playing their little game. 

*~* 

"Where am I? Van? VAN?!?" Hitomi screamed through the black eternity that surrounded her. "Oh no!! I'm in a vision! Why now? I haven't had them for such a long time. I don't even do tarot anymore!" Soft tears emerged from Hitomi's innocent green eyes, and as one fell, a scene of Fanelia burning surrounded her. Her eyes went wide with fear and agony. 

"Fanelia! It's burning! NO!!!" Hitomi screamed and ran around frantically, trying to find the source. The scenery suddenly changed and she was near a farm. She spun around to try and see if anyone was near. Sure enough, she saw someone. It was herself!! She seemed to be talking to someone but couldn't quite see them. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she stepped in closer. 

"Why?" the other person spoke. Their voice was cold and hateful. Hitomi couldn't tell whether it was a man or woman. 

The fake Hitomi turned around and hugged herself. The person that Hitomi was supposedly talking to started to run towards the fake Hitomi. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to see what would happen, and feel pain and sorrow from a mere vision. Hitomi wanted so badly right now to shut her eyes hoping it would shield her from the pain, but she couldn't blink. Most suddenly a sweet sensation filled Hitomi, making her fill with warmth and love. She no longer felt cold and fearful. The vision swirled as if it was confused and after a moments time it disappeared. 

*~* 

Van didn't know why but it seemed like good time. He saw the pain and worry etched into Hitomi's beautiful features. _She'll never know so I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it just this once._ Van thought bravely. He sat on his bed next to Hitomi and leaned down closer and closer. His soft gentle lips met Hitomi's cheek as he kissed her softly then lifted his face and smiled at her. He felt overjoyed that he had just kissed her. It had felt better than he thought it would. He looked off into space leaving Gaea behind to visit a land of his own. 

Hitomi woke up and saw Van, but it seemed he was not with her. She giggled at how funny he looked. Van instantly transferred back to Gaea once her giggle was heard. He started blushing furiously, hoping Hitomi didn't wake up while he was kissing her. 

Hitomi looked at Van and saw the blood flowing through his face. She was confused, but then again Van always seemed to leave her clueless. She giggled again and sat up but instantly fell back to her pillow. 

Van quickly reacted to her situation. "Are you alright? Did the vision hurt? Do you wan..." he was quickly silenced as Hitomi said his name in realization. 

"Van?" 

"Uh...yes?" Van said with concern. _Anything for you Hitomi._

"D-did you stay with me the _whole_ time?" Hitomi asked as a blush formed on her face. 

Van smiled. "Hai. Anything for you." Tears filled her eyes. Van looked down. _Oh no! Did I hurt her feelings? Does she hate me for staying with her?_ "Ano...gomen. If you want to be alone then I understand." 

Hitomi saw the hurt on Van's face as he sat up to leave. She had to do something quick because she knew she had hurt his feelings somehow. "Wait!" Hitomi sat up a little more slowly than last time. "Don't go! I-I don't want to be alone," she hesitated as she didn't know what to say at that moment. Hitomi blushed and Van turned around with a small smile forming on his lips. Tears formed in her eyes as she jumped up and hugged Van with all her strength. _Clearly he does not see how much this means to me!_

Van could feel the blood run to his face. "You are so sweet to have stayed with me!" Hitomi cried into his shoulder. "I know that you're the one that saved me from that horrible vision! Right when I needed it the most you were there to save me!" She pulled away seeing how she was squeezing the life out of Van. "Gomen! Ano...how did you do it?" she asked a little embarrassed for hugging him but she didn't have the strength to let go. Neither did he. 

"N-nani?" Van was a bit confused. _Do what?_

"Save me from the 

Hitomi looked at Van and saw how red he was. "I-I-I...ano...I..." he knew she would be angry if she knew. Van didn't have the courage to lie to her. She awaited his answer but it didn't come as expected. 

"He kissed you on the cheek!" someone said from the doorway. It was Merle and Princess Isabelle. Merle snickered after she had said this. _Now maybe they might actually_ get_ somewhere._

"Nani?" Hitomi asked blushing most furiously as Van was turning redder if possible. 

"You...you were watching?" Van stuttered. 

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked confusedly as she gestured towards Isabelle. 

"I am Princess Isabelle from Akan," Isabelle said. "and you must be the future queen of Fan..." Isabelle started to say but found a paw clamped in front of her mouth as Merle started to pull her out of the room. 

Hitomi looked all the while confused. "Eh?" 

"We'll make introductions later. Bye!" Merle yelled over her shoulder as she shoved Princess Isabelle out of the room. 

"What did you do that for?!?!" Isabelle yelled at Merle. "You had no right!!" 

"Look miss!! I don't know who you think you are but for your information Van doesn't even _know_ that he's courting Hitomi yet so don't scare her off okay?" Merle fumed. 

"Nani?!? You...you...you mean..." Isabelle didn't even finish. She ran down the hall to where Van's room was. 

*~* 

Van sighed. _She probably hates me now._ Hitomi turned around and smiled at Van and put her arms around his neck. "I didn't know you cared." Hitomi whispered in Van's ear making him blush visibly. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "There, now we're even." Hitomi let go of his neck and ran out of the room so she wouldn't be tempted to kiss him full on the lips. 

_Is it just me or is Van just SO much handsomer than last time? It's so hard to keep calm. I swear that the next time I'm with him my heart will be beating so fast that it will leap out of my chest!_ Hitomi released all the breath she had been holding and tried to catch it. "At least my heart's starting to catch up to me after all these years," she smiled to herself. Then a worried look overcame her. _But when should I tell him?_

After Van had overcome from the stiffness he decided to go after Hitomi. "Hitomi?" he called. 

"Yes Van?" Hitomi said a little overexcited. Since she was just around the corner where Van was headed she quickly turned it and bumped right into him making her in an uncomfortable situation. She blushed a light shade of pink. "G-gomen das..." Van's finger rested on her lips cutting her short. 

"Gomen dasai." Van whispered to her in his soft baritone voice. _I have to tell her._

"For what?" Hitomi whispered back as she drew a little nearer. 

"For...for..." Van couldn't finish. His eyes rolled in his head and he started to fall backwards. 

"Van? Van??" Hitomi called out confused. "VAN?!?" she tried to catch him but he was too heavy for her. Hitomi luckily ran ahead and caught his head so he wouldn't injure it. "What happened?" she whispered to herself. _It doesn't look like he fainted. Someone must have done something to him. But what? And why?_ Hitomi felt for his pulse but she couldn't feel one. Her body flooded with fear. "Please don't die Van!! Please!" _What if he's having a vision?_ Hitomi shook her head. _No, that's impossible. Only I have visions. Or maybe... This calls for drastic measures._ Hitomi closed her eyes tight before starting to do something she had once done before to save Van's life, but something was awfully wrong about this. 

*~*~*~* 

**Translations: **

gomen = sorry   
gomen dasai = I'm very sorry   
ano = um   
hai = yes   
nani = what 

A/N: This was a bit shorter than I tended it to be but I kept thinking about what I wanted to happen on the way. If I would've gone with my other idea then it might've gone longer but you don't know how long I've been putting this chapter off!!! I'm happy I actually got it up. If you have any ideas or anything you want to happen in the future on this fic or any people you absolutely WANT to have in this fic then PLEASE tell me!!! luv ya all! ^_^ buh bye for now! Dunno when I'll write again. 

~Sally Fox~ 


	4. False Vision

**A/N: I would just like to thank all you reviewers for reviewing my story/stories and giving me hope that they are actually good! ^^ Special thanx to hanako tho. They kinda seemed to push me into giving you guyz more!! But I would like to thank kkkkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for being the first reviewer for my story even tho it wasn't much of a review, (O_o) and Camille ^-~ for posting the first real review that drove me to writing more. If you're offended of having me thank you, then just tell me kay? ^^;**

UNFORGOTTEN 

Chapter 4: False Vision 

*~*~*~* 

"Van? Van??" Hitomi called out confused. "VAN?!?" she tried to catch him but he was too heavy for her. Hitomi luckily ran ahead and caught his head so he wouldn't injure it. "What happened?" she whispered to herself. _It doesn't look like he fainted. Someone must have done something to him, but what? And why?_ Hitomi felt for his pulse but she couldn't feel one. Her body flooded with fear. "Please don't die Van!! Please!" _What if he's having a vision?_ Hitomi shook her head. _No, that's impossible. Only I have visions. Or maybe… This calls for drastic measures._ Hitomi closed her eyes tight before starting to do something she had done once before to save Van's life. 

*~*~*~* 

Hitomi hugged Van to herself tightly. She furrowed her eyebrows as her head started spinning. _Something's trying to block me out, but I won't let it._ She tried harder and eventually darkness took over her. Hitomi collapsed on the ground while hugging Van to herself. 

When the coast was clear someone looming nearby snuck outside and into the depths of the forest. 

*~* 

Hitomi looked about herself as she searched for Van. She couldn't lose him now. Not before she told him. Tears threatened to spill as she raced down a never-ending corridor. Hitomi skidded to a halt as she passed by a crack in the wall. It was the smallest crack but it seemed odd to even be there. She tilted her head to one side in confusion. Curiosity and anxiouty spread throughout her body and mind as she realized it said something in Japanese. 

"Touch." Hitomi whispered softly as she gently touched the wall. The corridor walls fell as darkness took over, leading Hitomi to a beautiful place. A small gasp escaped her lips as she recalled being in this well kept land before. Angel's flew overhead carrying baskets and such to beautiful white homes in the sky. Soft green grass covered the land from head to foot. Hitomi glanced around as if looking for something. She smiled as her eyes fell upon a huge tree on a big patch of land. Her heart gave a leap of joy as she saw someone placed under it. "Van!" 

Hitomi's feet carried her over to the tree ever so quickly, as if she knew exactly where to go. She smiled down at the huddled figure, but it was soon replaced by a frown. There was another person by Van, talking to him gently. "Van?" Hitomi called out, but he or the person, a girl in fact, didn't hear him. She choked when she noticed the girl to be herself! "Nani??" Hitomi was quite confused. Dark fog seemed to overtake her brain as she cried out in pain. The floor crumbled beneath her feet and the scene vanished. Tears urged to come forth but her eyes remained dry and confused. 

The longer Hitomi kept falling the more cold and isolated she felt. Her back felt sore as if someone had been lashing at her back. Hitomi mustered some strength to yell out the only word she could think of. 

"VAN!!!!!" her scream seemed to echo around her, pounding into her ears. Tears finally emerged from her innocent green eyes. A white light appeared before her and a hand grabbed her around the waist. Hitomi smiled, as she knew exactly who it was. She placed her arms around his neck as his wings carried them upward. She whispered his name before she fell limp in his arms. 

The pendant around Van's neck glowed as he hung on to Hitomi. "Hitomi?" he called her name gently with urgency in his voice. Soft grass met his feet as they landed. Hitomi opened her eyes and looked up at Van happily. 

"I thought I had lost you forever." Hitomi whispered. 

Van just smiled back and shook his head. "You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to. Where are we anyways?" 

Hitomi sat up and opened her eyes wide. They were both in a wide field that Hitomi had never remembered being to before. "I don't know." She glanced around; worry replaced her once happy and cheerful eyes. Her gaze finally landed on the soft pink pendant that hung around Van's neck. "Maybe…" she touched the pendant gingerly and it began to glow. Hope replaced her eyes. 

Van smiled. "This'll get us back. Good job Hitomi. You always end up saving me you know?" The pendant continued to glow but nothing happened. "Ano…maybe you have to make a wish." 

Hitomi gasped. _A wish? Iie! Someone always gets hurt!_ She jerked her hand away from the pendant as if it had burned her. Van looked worried, but before he could ask anything white light swallowed him up. Before he was carried away he heard a cry that wrenched at his heart and he wished the stupid light was gone so he could see what was going on. 

"VAAAAN!!!" It was Hitomi's voice. 

*~* 

"Hitomi!!" Van jerked his body up in bed. Sweat poured down his face as he breathed harshly. He was in a bed of some sort but that didn't matter to him now. "Where's Hitomi?" he looked beside him and saw another bed. "Hitomi was laying peacefully upon it as if she was sleeping. A calm feeling swept over him as he saw she was safe. "Must have been a dream." He walked over to her sleeping form and touched her warm cheek gently. "Aishiteru," he whispered softly. Tears suddenly fell from Hitomi's eyes which worried Van greatly. "Nani?" he whispered to himself. Deciding it best to wake Hitomi up he started to shake her gently. "Hitomi? Hitomi?! Wake up Hitomi!!" She didn't budge. The tears kept spilling. Van's hand headed towards Hitomi's. He would stay by her side until she woke up. His fingers touched hers for only a moment when he pulled them back scared. Fear crept into Van's eyes. Her fingers were icy cold. 

Van gripped her hand fast and tightly and put his head against her chest. There was still a faint heartbeat, but it was fading fast. 

"Hang on Hitomi!! I'll save you!! Just hang on!!" Van gripped Hitomi's hand harder as he gritted his teeth. _What's going on? How'd Hitomi get into this situation?_ Van closed his eyes to think. _Think Fanel, think! What would Hitomi do in this situation?_ Just at that moment Van heard his name. He stared surprised at Hitomi. "Hitomi?" She muttered his name again, but then it was followed by silence. 

*~* 

Hitomi's tears spilled down her face as her love had disappeared. It seemed like forever ago the white pillar had removed him from her sight. After her tears subsided she could hear her name, but vaguely. "Van?" Hitomi whispered. Her face lit up as she heard her name a few more times. "Van!! Van! Save me!!" Hitomi yelled back. It was no use. She couldn't even hear Van calling her name anymore. 

A cold and disturbing silence swept over the field she lay in. Hitomi looked around and shuddered. Someone called her name and it echoed around her even though there were no mountains to be seen. The soft echo turned into an echo of laughing. It grew so loud that Hitomi thought the person laughing was right behind her, but when she looked, she only saw an endless field of unnaturally green grass. 

"Who's there?" Hitomi yelled as loud as her voice would let her. She was frightened, but she stood up determinedly and brushed her tears away. "Who's there?!!" Hitomi almost screamed. "What have you done with Van?" 

The voice chuckled, "Don't worry, he's safe and sound, but you, you are not." 

Hitomi looked all around. "Where are you? Show yourself!" 

The voice just chuckled again. "Hmmmm……it seems that you'll die here. Your Van doesn't seem to know how to save you. I guess he's never had experience with mind poison before." 

Hitomi was confused. "Huh? Mind poison?" 

The person laughed loudly, causing Hitomi to cover her ears. "That's right. Mind poison. I don't really feel like explaining it to you though. Maybe later. You'll be here quite a long time." 

Hitomi's head started spin. A feeling of sickness overcame her as a vision tried to take place, but it was messed up and hurting her head badly. Hitomi's hands covered her head as she dealt with the pain. Her pupils disappeared and she looked up. Straight at the invisible being floating in the sky. "Mind poison…." 

*~* 

Van couldn't take it anymore. He just _had_ to do something. Thinking back to when Hitomi almost died in Prince Chid's castle he remembered how he had saved her using Millerna's method. "Yosh!!!" Van placed his hands just under the ribcage, but something stopped him. Van looked at Hitomi's mouth, eyes wide with confusion. 

"Van. Cut my arm with your sword. Draw blood." 

**A/N: Oh my heck!! I am soooooooo sorry that this is short!! I actually started writing this a year ago and never finished. So sorry! I hope this will satisfy you for now. School starts in two days! Nooooooooo!! Actually, I'm sorta excited for High School I guess. ^^;**


	5. Author's Note

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Hello my faithful readers and all you other readers out there! I would like to inform you all that I thoroughly enjoyed writing all of these fics. I know that I have not finished any of them, but I lost interest years back and have no desire to finish any of them. If I do get a spur of inspiration I may decide to continue some of my fan fictions. Otherwise, I have no intentions of continuing any of these fics. I have, however, read through some of them and they are horrid! I have decided to start revising them for those who enjoy reading them.

My heart goes out to all of you who helped spark my ambition to write these fan fictions. When I was younger it was something I loved to do and I absolutely loved the feedback. Thank you.

Sincerely,

_Nikki / Sally Fox_


End file.
